MicroLapis/Новы век сняданак
MicroLapis is the fifth game in Sorastitch's Lapisverse line of games. It comes after Fighters of Lapis 2. It has new style of game play, similar to the Lego games by Traveler's Tales. It is confirmed to have at least 200 playable characters. Gameplay Gameplay in MicroLapis is similar to that of the Lego Games by Traveler's Tales, and as such does not feature a game over scenario. Given a specific set of characters in each scenario, up to two players can control them, using their different abilities. By walking up to another friendly character, the player can switch control over to that character, which is necessary for using some of their abilities to complete puzzles. Plastic Bits can be found by finding them, smashing or using telekinesis on certain objects, or defeating enemies. Players will lose Plastic Bits however if their character is destroyed (as opposed to losing lives). These studs can be spent on unlocking new characters for Free Play mode. Certain segments of the game feature players controlling spaceships flying on a flat plane. There are also several collector canisters hidden throughout each level that, when collected, come together to form a cool display place. Completing certain requirements, such as collecting enough Plastic Bits in a level, earns a Game Shark that can be traded for cheats. Plot A world where toys coexist and rule (known as the Toy Planet) has been discovered by Darkseid. He attempts to destroy it after the events of Fighters of Lapis, as he finds out that Zim who betrayed him is gathering things from there for his latest plan to destroy the Earth. Darkseid is turned into a toy by Zim's toy gun, but Zim is turned into one as well after accidentally shooting himself. Darkseid then rounds up some of his own toys, and attempts to take over this world! Luckily, a small resistance is planning to take out Darkseid, and the adventure begins. ---- After the resistance reaches Darkseid, it turns out to be nobody other than Degen Jr. Degen Jr claims that she is going to bring out the worst characters that have been locked inside the deepest depths of hell. After opening up the portal, a army of Decipticons, Animals who plan to kill all mankind, Clover-Tan and Clover, Family Guy characters, and True Darkseid march out as toys due to the rules of the world. After fighting off the hell army with the hundreds of characters, Degen Jr brings back Degen from the dead. The final boss is Degen, who still has access to her robot technology. After defeating her and launching her into the depths of space along with her daughter, Morgan Freeman comes down and decides that this world can no longer be together as one and must be separated. Characters Characters are separated into "lines" of toys, which means that you can only find them in certain sections of the store of the Toy Planet. You begin at the Hero Line in the Chronomaster Toy Store, and begin collecting other toys chronologically. Missions Category:Lapis Life Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Sorastitch Category:Lapisverse Category:Lego-Style Game Category:Games with lot of characters Category:Sequels Category:Baby Waffles Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Luigi Category:Metroid Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games